


Dripping Down Your Body Like Gold

by serotoninhalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cutesy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serotoninhalo/pseuds/serotoninhalo
Summary: Basically, Harry and Louis are cute boyfriends who like hanging out at home.This is just them being cute and then it's just porn.It's 3 AM and I'm bored so, I wrote this.Please let me know if you like it, drop some comments or something :)Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 26





	Dripping Down Your Body Like Gold

Louis was panting as he made his way up the stairs, a pile of books scooped up into his arms. He had clearly made the wrong choice by avoiding the lift and he was secretly judging himself for not being able to climb a few stairs without passing out, but at least nobody was around to witness it. The moment he reached his floor, Louis released a loud groan in relief, silently praying for the abolishment of stairs all across the world.

He unlocked the door to his apartment only to be met with the sight of a very tall, very doe-eyed man sitting on his couch in abnormally large sweatpants, staring at the laptop in front of him while simultaneously shovelling Cheetos in his mouth.

“What are you doing here, Haz?” He walked over to Harry, throwing his backpack onto the floor and leaning down to press a kiss onto Harry’s forehead, who closed his eyes and sighed happily before grabbing onto Louis’ face with his Cheeto fingers and pulling him down for a short kiss on the lips.

“Snacks.” Harry murmured against his mouth, giving him a cheeky grin before letting go of his face and turning back to the screen in front of him. Louis rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Harry’s feet onto his lap.

“What’s wrong with your snacks?”

“They’re all healthy and shit.” Harry pouted.

“Hmm, I wonder why?” Louis smirked at him, but Harry simply narrowed his eyes and threw a Cheeto at his face.

“What are you doing there?” Louis gestured to the laptop as he pulled his phone out and shifted around to get comfortable.

“All these questions.” Harry groaned, throwing his head back dramatically, “If you must know, I’m on Photoshop.”

“For what?”

“There isn’t a good enough picture of us for me to send to my Nan. So, I’m editing your best picture and my best picture together.” Harry explained, turning the computer around on his lap so Louis could see the screen, proudly displaying a heavily edited image of Harry and Louis. He couldn’t be able to tell you where the original pictures were from if you paid him to.

“Haz, we have loads of good pictures together. I feel like all we do is take pictures.” Louis laughed, looking back up at Harry’s face.

“Noooo, we’re always doing some weird shit, looking like horny crack addicts or summat. I found a picture of your hands on my tits at the charity auction. We are the worst people in the world, even at formal events. You want me to send that stuff to my Nan?” Harry raised a brow. Louis giggled softly, covering his mouth with his palm as he shook his head. He gestured for Harry to return to his laptop as he began scrolling through Instagram.

“Babe, can you get me something to drink?” Harry asked, not looking up from the screen.

“What?”

“I don’t know, what’s there?”

“Chocolate milk, tea, coffee, water, beer, coke, red bull, vodka and I think, some of your cranberry juice is there too.” Louis listed, still on the couch. Harry bit his lip lightly, contemplating his options before shaking his head.

“Nothing sounds good enough.”

“Of course, it doesn’t. Would you like me to make you a Cheeto smoothie?” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Wait, can you do that?”

“No, I can’t do that! You nasty motherfucker. Now, finish this stupid picture fast, we don’t have any classes tomorrow and I want to get drunk.”

“Are we going out?” Harry asked, focusing on his screen, a little bit of his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

“Nope. Just us, please.” Louis said.

An hour later, they were absolutely fucking hammered.

And here’s the thing, Louis loves going out. He has an absolute blast going to pubs and clubs with his mates and his boyfriend on weekends, when they have time to step away from assignments and other academic obligations but hanging out with Harry alone in his apartment just feels fucking incredible sometimes. Yes, he’s turning into an 80-year-old man, fucking sue him.

It’s rarely difficult to convince Harry to go along with his plans, the other boy willing to do almost anything, as long as he gets to spend time with Louis. They take multiple shots consecutively and then blast some music, tonight’s choice being ABBA. That’s it. They end up laughing together and running around the miniature flat, playing ridiculous games and trying impossible stunts, ordering a fuck ton of pizza and absolutely demolishing it as they sing and dance around together.

They talk about the most bizarre things, never running out of conversation between them, giggling softly as they use Harry’s laptop to badly photoshop themselves on movie characters. Harry tried to do Louis’ makeup, which ends up with both of their faces haphazardly covered in glitter. Louis made them do more shots, which ended in Harry falling on his arse and dragging Louis with him, both of them cackling loudly on the floor.

Soon enough, their limbs are tangled together, their lips connected as they kiss languidly, sharing happy grins and moans in between. Another thing, Louis gets fucking horny when he’s drunk. And Harry knows this. He’s just a teasing dickhead. They’ve been kissing for a while now, Louis growing hotter and more restless with every second. Harry takes his time, savouring the taste of Louis as he gently tugs at his hair. They’re interrupted by the shrill tone of Harry’s phone, Louis whining out loud in frustration. Harry pecks his lips a few times before standing up.

“Go ahead, I’ll be inside in two.” Harry laughs at the way Louis jumps up, running to his room while struggling to take his clothes off on the way. Louis barely takes a minute to sprawl onto his mattress, the warm air of the room enveloping him as he gets started by himself, too impatient to wait for Harry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Harry's mouth split into a wide grin as he closed the door to Louis' bedroom behind him, having walked in on the most beautiful sight ever. Louis, with tousled hair and closed eyes, arching up on the bed with a hand down his boxers as he whined softly, his hand moving lazily on his half-hard erection. Harry set his phone on the desk next to him and folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning back against the locked door, admiring the view. Louis' body was literally a fucking dream, and Harry got to see it. Not just right now, but every fucking day. And for that, he was so fucking thankful. He got to witness the way Louis' waist curved up as the boy lightly touched his cock and teased himself. His eyes popped open and his pupils dilated at the sight of Harry standing to the side and simply watching him silently, his own cock fattening up inside his athletic shorts.

"Hey there." He rasped out, a smirk forming on Harry's face as he heard how fucked out Louis sounded already.

"You look busy. Started without me and everything."

Louis moaned softly, his slow movements keeping their pace, his eyes remaining on Harry, "Do you wanna help?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Think I'll watch for a bit." Harry grinned and Louis let out a soft whimper, closing his eyes and letting his head tilt back.

"Do I look good?" 

"Baby, you look so fucking good. Couldn't look away if I tried."

Louis' stomach flips and his skin feels like it’s on fire. Suddenly, a hand on his cock isn’t enough. He needs to be stuffed full. And his mind is dead set on Harry's long and thick fingers. "Harry, I need you, need your fingers."

"I'm just watching right now, Lou. Do it yourself." Harry said, making the other boy moan softly at his uninterested tone. Why does that turn him on? Who the fuck knows? His free hand falls to the side, opening his bedside table and pulling out some lube. He reaches down to pull off his boxers, internally preening at the way Harry lets out a shaky breath at the sight. He slicks up two of his fingers and reaches down, bending his knees to give Harry a better view. Might as well put on a good show. He teases his rim for about a minute before he shoves both fingers in at once, moaning loudly at the intrusion.

"How does it feel?" He opens his eyes to see Harry staring at him, eyebrow quirked as he waited for an answer. Louis lets out a shaky breath as he starts pulling his fingers out and then pushing them back in again, the angle slightly uncomfortable and his inconveniently small fingers making him frustrated. Harry could just help but nooo. He wanted to watch. Annoying cunt.

"Not enough." Louis whines, now furiously moving his fingers around inside, trying to locate his prostate. It’s not easy and Louis hates having to do it himself when Harry is literally just right there. Harry slowly stalks towards him, cracking his knuckles, making Louis moans loudly at the sight of his hands. His rings. He sits down at the edge of the bed and looks at Louis with a smirk. A gentle hand comes up to Louis' stomach, rubbing softly. Louis gasps at the feel of Harry's large hands covering almost his whole stomach. His own fingers pausing their movements as Harry runs his hand up and down his torso, gently skimming over his waist and coming up to brush lightly against his nipples. Louis whimpers when his hand reaches his throat, covering all of it before moving on to his face. He squishes Louis' cheeks in his hand playfully before making eye contact with him again.

"Why'd you stop?" Louis whimpers softly, shaking his head. He was absolutely positive that Harry being rough with him would one day end up killing him. And he would definitely welcome it. They both always got off on whispering dirty phrases to each other, but this was slightly charged, different. And Louis was so fucking into it. He was so turned on it was starting to hurt, and he resumed the movement of his fingers, now slower as he tried to focus on Harry's movements.

Harry's eyes were almost entirely black as he watched Louis, his fingers now stopping at his boyfriend’s mouth. His thumb brushed against Louis' plump, lips which were dark red from all the biting. He caresses Louis' cheek softly with the other four fingers before murmuring a soft 'open up'. His eyes stay trained on Louis', the air around them suffocating as Louis opens his mouth only slightly, taking in Harry's thumb and sucking softly. Harry lets out a deep breath as his eyes flicker down to where Louis' hands are still moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Your cock is swollen baby, what's the point of your fingers if they aren't helping?" He pressed his thumb roughly down on Louis' flat tongue. Louis whimpered around the single digit, trying to move his fingers faster. Harry began thrusting his own finger in and out of his mouth, going as far as to push his ring into Louis' mouth, making it stretch wider and providing the taste of metal. Louis' eyes close as he concentrates on finding his prostate and swirling his tongue around Harry's thumb, he didn't even realize as Harry bent down and licked a circle around his nipple. He gasps loudly, his eyes flying open. Harry's teeth lightly graze his nipple before he takes it into his mouth and starts sucking on it. He alternates between lapping at it with his tongue and sucking roughly, his thumb still pushing down on Louis' tongue. Louis feels lightheaded as he pulls his fingers out of his hole, officially deciding that they were useless, and using his hands to push Harry further into his chest, groping the thick curls with both his small hands. Harry pulls off only a few seconds later and looks at Louis with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry." Louis' moan comes out muffled around Harry's thumb and when the offending digit leaves his mouth, he whines in frustration. Why is it so damn hot in this room right now?

"Harry," he tries again, "Haz, please, please, I need your fingers. Inside. Now. Please."

"Yeah?" He nods furiously, reaching for the bottle of lube and pushing it towards Harry.

"I feel so empty Haz, please."

He could see Harry debating in his mind right now, wanting to keep teasing Louis but also wanting to help him. He gives in eventually, picking up the lube and flicking the cap open. Louis breathes out a sigh of relief, silently getting excited at the anticipation of Harry's fingers. Harry grabs his hands and places them on his chest first, running his own down Louis' lean torso one more time, scratching lightly at his stomach.

"Play with your nipples for me. Just for a bit." Harry says, clearly stating his intentions. Louis nods, his fingers now grazing over his own nipples softly, tugging and flicking at them as Harry's hand travel down towards his rim. As soon as it brushes against it, Harry shoves his first two fingers in, making Louis gasp loudly. He had done the same thing to himself earlier, but Harry's fingers were significantly larger. Harry keeps them inside as he watches Louis pinch his own nipples and readjusts himself on the bed, so he was more comfortable. He pulls his fingers out and quickly shoves them back in, setting a relentless pace from the beginning. Louis groans out loud as Harry uses his large fingers to scissor inside him and stretch his hole out, only to go back to fucking it roughly.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, yes." Louis breathes out airily, already feeling his orgasm build at the bottom of his stomach.

"Yeah? Am I doing good, baby?"

"So good, so, so fucking, ah, good."

"Better than your own fingers?"

"Mmhm." Louis frantically nods, his own hands still flicking at his nipples, seemingly more roughly now.

"You like feeling full baby? Just want to keep my fingers shoved in your little hole all day?" Harry's hand starts moving even faster, the slight change in angle causing him to repeatedly jab at Louis' swollen prostate.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, please."

Harry added a third finger at some point in between Louis' moans and whimpers, his fingers now buried deep inside Louis' hole as they wiggle around and massage his prostate. Harry tries to push them even further, causing Louis to scream loudly. His legs snapping shut as he tries to back up and run away from Harry, his hole feeling slightly overwhelmed and overused. His dick, however, does not agree. Harry places his clean hand on his knee, gently trying to pry his legs apart again. Louis wanted to, but his brain didn't seem to get the message.

"Louis." Harry sounds disappointed. He’s probably not, but he sounds it. Louis fucking hates that. He forces his legs apart and shifts closer to Harry again, taking in the sight of the gorgeous curly haired boy in front of him. Harry's fingers find Louis' rim again, all three going in at once and his animalistic pace resuming again, unbothered about Louis' previous reaction.

"You wanted this, didn't you? You were fucking gagging for it. For my fingers to use your little hole, right?" Harry asks, his free hand now back on Louis' torso, trailing upwards and scratching lightly at the sweaty skin. Louis nods, his head thrown back in pleasure and breathy moans escaping his mouth. One of Harry's hands was jamming into his prostate roughly while he felt the other reach his throat, eliciting a soft moan from him.

"Harry, please. Touch me, I need to come." Louis cried, writhing on the bed, but not enough to disrupt Harry's actions.

"You're asking for a lot, sweetheart, I think I want to see you come like this."

"No, no, no, I can't. Please. Just touch me, fuck."

"Louis. I want you to come like this." Harry deadpanned, Louis nodded his head, gulping loudly. He felt the hand around his throat press down lightly, restricting his airflow. He moaned as the fingers around him tightened and his vision became hazy. His prostate was being mercilessly prodded against and he felt extensively overwhelmed. The second he felt Harry's teeth graze against his inner thigh and bite down roughly, he came with a shout, his mind blacking out for a few seconds as a shiver ran down his entire body. Harry kept his pace through his orgasm, although he loosened his hold on Louis' throat. He finished sucking a mark into Louis' thigh and then slowly pulled his fingers out, Louis' body going boneless immediately, his skin still tingling all over. He was barely coherent before Harry was reaching a hand out to run it through the come on Louis' stomach, bringing it up to his mouth and licking it clean. Louis nearly cried out loud, his mind still reeling, and his entire being still shell-shocked. 

He loves how Harry can always make him come that hard. Make him feel so overwhelmed, that he feels like his soul is leaving his body only after being finger fucked. He was still breathing heavily as he watches Harry get up and take off his own t-shirt, shorts and boxers, now sweaty and dirty, before tugging slowly on his hard, leaking cock.

Within a second, Louis is leaping out of the bed and standing in front of him, the shade of his eyes a tad darker than they usually are. He reaches his hand out, his mouth slightly gaping and his eyes wide, as he touches Harry's abs. Harry's stomach flips at the gentle contact, Louis' soft fingers tracing his skin slowly until they reach his right pec.

"Tit.”

Harry chokes out a laugh, a loud, honking sound which he doesn’t like because of how bad it sounds, but it makes Louis smile, with the eye crinkles and everything, so he doesn't have time to even think about it for a second longer. Before he can say anything, Louis is on the floor, kneeling in front of him and looking up at Harry with a certain eagerness. Harry's mouth drops open as he observes Louis' lust driven expression. His hands find their way back to Louis' hair and he tugs slightly as he runs his fingers through it.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." Louis says, looking up at him with wide eyes, Harry's cock in his hand, painfully hard. Harry groans loudly at Louis' statement, letting his head fall back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just fucking use my mouth until you come. Wanna taste it. Just wreck my throat. Please." He says, finally taking in the head of Harry's cock and swirling his tongue around it. He suckles lightly at the tip before letting go, pumping Harry's length a few more times before putting his hands behind his back and looking up at Harry with his mouth open and tongue flat out. Harry feels his brain short-circuit. He takes a hold of his own cock and strokes it himself once, twice before bringing it to Louis' lips.

"Open wider, babe." Harry says, pressing the tip of his cock down on Louis' exposed tongue. Louis stretches his mouth wider, his eyes looking glassy as he stares up at Harry.

Harry feeds his cock to Louis inch by inch, slowly, until he is almost completely inside. The lack of Louis' gag reflex was enough to make his cock twitch inside the other boy's mouth. Harry grabs his hair again, tangling his fingers through it, roughly this time. He begins with shallow thrusting, allowing his cock to adjust to the soft, wet heat of Louis' mouth. Louis still staring at him with wide eyes, hollowing his cheeks slightly to suck and then use his tongue to lap around Harry's length in order to get it wet so the slide could be easier.

"God, look at you. You're so out of it, darling." Harry whispered, marvelling at the sight of Louis Tomlinson on his knees, in front of him. Louis' eyes fluttered shut at the term and he softly moaned around Harry's length. Harry glances down to see Louis softly brushing over his own length, his cock chubbing up again, only from sucking Harry’s dick.

"What are you so turned on by, huh? Is it that your mouth is stuffed full of my cock? You want me to finger you again?" Harry asked, his hips now moving faster as he grabbed onto Louis' hair and began pulling the boy's head forward to meet his thrusts, Louis' mouth engulfing his whole cock and his cheeks filling up because of it. Louis moans loudly around his length, his own cock twitching.

"God, look at you, sweetheart. All fucked out. I wish I could keep you like this all the time. Then everyone would see how you look after you’ve had a fat cock down your throat. I bet you’d like that, huh? Everyone knowing?" Harry's thrusts got quicker and rougher as he spoke, spurring himself on. Louis whimpered loudly as he frantically nodded his head and opened his eyes to look up at Harry.

His hair was standing up in different directions, all tousled, and his eyes were slightly puffy as he struggled to breathe but fuck, he was a sight from heaven.

Harry pulled his head roughly to meet his thrusts, pausing for a second and letting his entire cock stay in Louis' mouth for a few moments. His nose was pressed against Harry's stomach and he moaned loudly. Harry used the silence to catch his breath, trying not to come too fast but it was a failed attempt after watching Louis writhe on the bed while stuffed with his fingers. As soon as Louis' whole body started squirming against him and he started whimpering, Harry let go, pulling out of his mouth to give him a breather.

"I wanna taste your come, Haz." Louis choked out. A shiver ran down Harry's spine when he heard how wrecked his voice sounded. His eyes flicked down to some movement and he caught Louis running his fist over his own spent cock, letting it harden slowly.

"Hands off." He said, before he could think. Louis immediately pulled his hand away, returning it to its original place, behind his back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, baby. I'll come in your mouth if you agree not to touch, okay?" Louis nodded his head, opening his mouth again. Harry brought his cock to his mouth again, engulfing it in heat, shuddering at the sensation.

"You're so good, baby. Such a good boy." Louis moaned loudly around him, lightly preening as he maintained eye contact with Harry, the other boy repeatedly fucking his cock into his mouth at a rapid pace until he was coming down his throat without a warning. Louis did his best to gather up as much as he could but quite a bit leaked out of his mouth and down to his chin which was now undeniably messy. Harry quickly pulled out and brought his hand to Louis' face, pushing back his come quickly into Louis' mouth, who sucked on his fingers and whined softly around them. Once he was clean, Harry pulled his fingers out before helping Louis back up to his feet.

"Haz, I need to come again, fuck." Louis rasped out, hand flying to his throat upon hearing his own ruined voice.

Harry wraps an arm around his waist, holding him up and uses his other to envelop Louis’ length, the smaller boy hissing at the sensation on his raw cock. His hand moves around the tip, collecting the large amount of precome that was released. He uses it to slick up Louis' length and begins quickly jerking him off, listening to Louis' breathy moans and practically angelic whines.

Louis tilts his head up to look at him and Harry ducks down to kiss his neck. He sucks lightly at the skin and grazes his teeth, not enough to leave a mark but enough to make Louis squirm. He kisses up Louis' neck and jaw and reaches his cheek, stopping and breathing heavily against it.

"Lou, you sound so fucking good, you look so good, so beautiful. Come for me baby, please. Come on," he whispers the words into the skin of Louis' cheek, his hand moving at a rapid pace on Louis' dick. He lightly bites his cheek and whispers another 'baby' before Louis comes with a loud moan, spilling in his hand. He kisses his cheek gently, bringing his hand out and up to Louis’ mouth, who grabs it licks him clean, sucking on his fingers lightly.

Harry releases another groan as he runs his free hand through Louis' hair. "You're gonna kill me." he mumbles and Louis grins, sliding his mouth off of Harry's large hand with a loud pop.

Harry leads him back the bed and lays him down before moving around the room. He then proceeds to grab some random t-shirt hanging off the desk chair and wipe his hands on it before running it over his body lazily.

"Harry, that was clean!" Louis groans out softly from his place on the bed, not actually annoyed.

"Don't leave it lying around your disgusting room then." Harry rolls his eyes and walks towards Louis, wiping him clean too before throwing the t-shirt in the laundry basket across the room. The smaller boy lets his mouth fall open as Harry lays down beside him. His room was not disgusting. Just a little messy. He didn't actually care about Harry's comment. He just was a pouty little bitch baby in general.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, baby.” Harry smiles softly at him, his eyes drooping as they face each other, hands entwining gently over the sheets. They lay in silence for a while like that, grinning at each other like fools and silently wondering how in the fuck they managed to be lucky enough to find each other, before Louis breaks the silence again.

"Do you want to come with me to the mall tomorrow? I need new jeans. And socks. And I want a giant pretzel that I won't be able to finish." Harry chuckles softly at Louis before turning to face him. He gives him an indecipherable look for a few long moments before rolling his eyes and smiling again, nodding his head.

"Sure."


End file.
